Gajeel Redfox y Levy McGarden: ¿Estado?
by Aankaa
Summary: Tanto Gajeel como Levy se gustan, pero ninguno se atreve a decirlo. Por ello de la forma más extraña el DS decide declarar su relación, para lo que no necesito ni el "Si" de su enana, que no iba a negarse. ¿Se declararían así? ¿Cual sera el "Estado" de esta pareja años después?


Pensaba hacer de esto un Fic de cuatro capítulos, uno para cada pareja (GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza y NaLu) Pero me di cuenta de que iba a tardarme para los demás Fics e iba a ser injusto, así que decidí que por ahora este sería un One-Shot. (De todas formas cuando acabe otro Fic creare uno con una serie de One-Shots)

Así que... Me tocaba hacer un GaLe :)

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Dialogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo I - Gajeel Redfox y Levy McGarden: ¿Estado?**

POV Levy

Cada día en Fairy Tail es más de lo mismo últimamente, las locuras y destrucción que ocurren en el Gremio me tienen algo aburrida... Quizás deba tomar una misión con Jet y Droy como antes, que el Shadow Gear se reúna de nuevo para alguna nueva aventura. Ahora mismo, ni hubiera imaginado lo que me tocaría ese día...

Como dije todo era más de lo mismo, pero algunas parejas estaban más pegadas de lo usual. Alzack y Bisca eran un claro ejemplo de ello. Ah, claro, San Valentin. Debo admitir que le tome cierto fastidio a esa fecha. ¿Sera por qué Gajeel no se da cuenta de que me gusta? ¡Por favor, es obvio! Cabeza de metal tenia que ser. Aunque creo que no soy la única con ese problema... Juvia no conseguía que Gray confesara y aceptara sus sentimientos, aunque al menos ella lo intentaba con más ganas. Y Lu-chan estaba igual que yo. Comienzo a sospechar que es algo propio de los Dragons Slayers... Mire a Wendy hablando animadamente con Romeo. No, es algo de esos dos tontos. Suspire.

_-¿Qué pasa enana?_ -como si estuviera metido en mis pensamientos ahí apareció.

_-Nada..._ -lo mire algo decepcionada. ¿No tenia ni la más mínima idea? ¡Vamos, Gajeel!

_-¿Segura?_ -no sé si lo preguntaba por la forma en que lo miraba como perrito mojado o que.

_-Hmph_ -en serio, no se podía ser tan despistado. Me levante y dispuse a irme cuando me sujeto por el vestido para levantarme, igual que la vez que decidió ser mi compañero para el examen.

_-Te conozco, algo te pasa y voy a averiguarlo_ -¿De verdad le interesaba? Bueno, a veces tiene esos instintos para cuidarme... Y otras es un tonto.

_-Como si te importara_ -solté intentando averiguar si era verdad lo que creía o simplemente era mi esperanzada imaginación. Me cruce de brazos y desvié la mirada, algo cómico en la posición que estaba, mis pies ni tocaban el piso.

_-Más de lo que crees_ -apenas lo murmuro pero llegue a escucharlo. Me soltó y se fue caminando dándome la espalda. ¿Qué fue eso? Me sonroje inevitablemente y cuando me di cuenta, note que estaba sentada en el piso. ¡Me había tirado!

_-¡Gajeel, baka!_

...

POV Gajeel

Tch... Esa enana. Si que logra ponerme de los nervios. ¿En serio pensaba que no me importaba? Y un demonio. Siempre tengo que estar vigilando que nadie se meta con ella, que no salga lastimada en misiones, que ningún idiota le haga daño y controlar que ningún otro chico se le acerque. Pero claro, ella no notaba nada de eso. "No, a Gajeel baka nada le importa" Pensé en tercera persona, Juvia me esta contagiando. Me deje caer sobre una silla cerca del tablón de misiones. ¿Y si voy a una con la enana? Sería una buena oportunidad.

_-¿En que piensa Gajeel-san?_ -Juvia se acerco a mi curiosa, extrañada de verme tan pensativo.

_-Cosas... Pequeñas_ -dije sin querer decir exactamente quien era el centro de mis pensamientos, si de todas formas ella me conoce mejor que la mayoría.

_-Levy-san_ -dedujo enseguida, claro. Al no responder decidió seguir hablando- _hay dos postes en el centro de la plaza Sur en los que las parejas dejan un papel con sus nombres y el estado en que se encuentran, como novios, casados... Gajeel-san podría poner uno con Levy-san diciendo que son novios._

_-No lo somos_ -le aclare antes de que siguiera con sus locas ideas.

_-Porque ninguno lo pidió_ -maldición, a veces si daba en el clavo- _si van a una misión podrían pasar por los postes y dejar el papel._

_-Gracias Juvia, pero no creo que funcione_ -suspire, la enana me mataría si dejaba uno de esos papeles. ¿O le parecería lindo?

...

Tome un papel dudoso, no sé exactamente como llegue a esta decisión. Maldita influencia de Juvia. "Gajeel Redfox y Levy McGarden: Novios" ¡Que patético se siente llegar a esto! Incluso estaba sonrojado sin notarlo. Sólo espero que funcione... Ya tenia una misión reservada, Mirajane no había tenido problemas y creo que se dio cuenta de algo de lo que tramaba. Esa mujer tiene un sexto sentido para notar el amor en el Gremio. ¿Tendría razón con los demás también? Gee Hee.

...

POV Levy

Estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente, pese a las peleas que habían cerca de mi. Natsu y Gray le habían tirado el pastel a Erza, imaginen que paso... En mi libro la historia trataba de una pareja de enamorados, luego de muchos obstáculos habían logrado estar juntos. Sus padres se opusieron, sus amigos se opusieron, sus compañeros se opusieron, ni la mascota del otro aceptaba al enamorado de él y ella. Y aún así al final consiguieron estar juntos. Como se notaba que era un cuento... Yo pese a tener a mis amigos y compañeros a favor, incluso a Lily, nosotros no estamos juntos. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Por no arriesgarnos? Cerré el libro con pereza, ni ganas de hablar con Lu-chan tenia. Maldito amor.

_-Enana muévete, nos vamos_ -y la persona causante de mi estado volvió. ¿A dónde nos íbamos? Creo que me perdí de algo.

_-¿De qué hablas, Gajeel?_ -me voltee hacia él sin entender, quizás escuche mal.

_-A una misión, salimos ahora_ -¿Cuando me pidió opinión? ¿O cuando acepte?

_-¿Quién dijo que iría a una misión contigo?_ -le di la espalda. No tenia ganas de ir a una misión con él cuando ni siquiera me tomaba en cuenta, seguro que me llevaba para poder golpear a todos él solo- _no me tomas en cuenta, ni siquiera te interesa mi opinión. No me preguntaste si quiero ir o no y..._

No pude acabar de hablar. De repente me tomo con uno de sus brazos y me coloco sobre su hombro, dejando mis piernas hacia su frente y mi cabeza colgando por su espalda. Me siento como una bolsa de papas. Empece a patalear intentando que me bajara, pero no hubo caso.

_-¡Bájame, Gajeel!_ -intentaba patearlo también, pero me sujeto las piernas.

_-Ya nos vamos, Mira_ -le dijo a la albina sin importarle mis acciones.

_-¡Mira, ayúdame!_ -le pedí, a lo que sólo me dedico una sonrisa.

_-Buena suerte en la misión chicos_ -dijo sin hacer nada más. Creo que voy a llorar.

_-¡Levy-chaaan!_ -¡Justo! Jet y Droy vieron como me llevaba Gajeel y se acercaron a nosotros.

Pero... Quedaron congelados en su lugar, creo que fue por la mirada asesina que les dedico Gajeel. Demonios. Al final, me deje llevar. De todas formas no iba a poder pelear contra él. Él es grande, yo pequeña. Él es fuerte, yo débil. A él le gusta pelear, a mi no. ¿Cómo iba a intentar pelear para volver? Sería más fácil cumplir esa misión y ya, de toas formas no iba a ser nada malo. A todo esto... ¿Cual era la misión?

...

POV Gajeel

La enana por fin se quedo quita. Creo que ya ni le interesa si vamos a la misión o no. Bueno, pero ahora no estaba yendo hacia la salida de Magnolia, sino que a la maldita plaza. Cada paso que daba me ponía más nervioso, pero estaba decidido a ello. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Qué me golpeara o insultara? O que no me volviera a hablar... Me pare en seco. ¿Y si eso pasaba?

_-¿Gajeel?_ -no estoy seguro de cuanto estuve parado.

Me gire un poco para ver a la enana mirándome con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, confundida. Definitivamente, iba a arriesgarme. Dicen que el que no arriesga no gana y tienen razón. Continué caminando en dirección a la plaza. Hasta que finalmente llevamos...

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí?_ -no le respondí, camine hasta el par de postes llenos de papeles con cinta adhesiva y la baje ahí- _¿Huh?_

Yo seguía sin hablar. Rebusque en uno de mis bolsillos y saque el papel... No quise ni mirar a la enana mientras lo levante hacia uno de los postes, pero seguro que no me quitaba la vista de encima. Coloque el papel y trasforme mi mano para crear hierro, poniéndole al papel dos clavos a ambos lados para que no se cayera. ¡Que raro se siente estoo! Estas tonterías no van conmigo. Tch... Lo que se llega a hacer cuando se esta enamorado. Me aparte unos pasos y le di la espalda a la peliazul, cruzándome de brazos.

POV Levy

Me acerque a leer ese papel que había pegado. "Gajeel Redfox y Levy McGarden: Novios" Enseguida todos los colores se apoderaron de mi rostro. ¿¡Qué!? Me gire mecánicamente hacia Gajeel, que me daba la espalda. Volví a releer el papel pensando que había sido mi error, lo dudaba pero... Había leído bien.

_-G-gajeel..._ -lo llame débilmente.

_-¿Hm?_ -sólo hizo ese sonido confirmando que me escuchaba.

_-¿Qué es esto?_ -es la pregunta más general para una explicación que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

_-Un papel_ -respondió simplemente, evitando el tema.

_-¿Por qué pusiste esto?_ -si iba a ir con evadiendo el tema iba a tener que ser más directa que antes.

_-¿Te niegas?_ -maldición. ¿Y ahora que le respondía yo?

_-..._ -¿Me negaba a ser su novia? Esta no era la declaración que esperaba, en realidad creo que nadie se la esperaría- _yo..._ -a ver, me gustaba Gajeel y se ve que yo a él. Pongamoslo desde otro punto... ¿Aceptaría ser su novia si me lo proponía de otra forma? Si. Reí levemente y llame su atención- _vamos a la misión_ -creo que no necesitaba decir nada, él tampoco lo hizo directamente.

¿Quién dijo que todas las parejas tenían un inicio romántico y normal? Creo que nadie y si alguien lo hizo, estaba equivocado. Después de todo, iniciamos de la manera más extraña y no es que fuéramos la pareja más normal que digamos, somos opuestos. Pero... Los opuestos se atraen. Nos encaminamos a la misión... Mi novio y yo.

...

POV Gajeel

Esta bien, creo que esta bien... La enana no se quejo así que significa que acepta. ¿Es así? ¿Y si me equivoco y simplemente no quiso discutir? Tendré que hacer alguna prueba... Mire hacia otro lado y tome su mano. Maldición, no podía ser tan difícil. Metallicana se burlaría de mi, eso seguro. He luchado contra enemigos increíbles y el enfrentamiento más duro que he tenido es este, contra el amor. ¡Que alguien me salve!

Levy no se negó a tomarme la mano, aunque también desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Ahí me di cuenta de que seguramente era tan extraño para ella como para mi. Pero... Estábamos juntos en esto. Como novios... ¡Maldición, Gajeel! No empieces con tonterías eh.

...

Llegamos al lugar de la misión luego de un buen rato. Al principio la charla fue algo incómoda pero luego volvió a ser tan usual como siempre. Incluyendo alguna que otra pelea, pero así nos llevamos siempre. Digamos que es una relación de amor y discusión. En fin, el lugar al que llegamos era como un mini castillo. Imagino que estará lleno de trampas... Mejor vamos con cuidado y más vale que la enana no se aleje mucho de mi.

...

Mierda, llevábamos dentro del castillo media hora y ya pasamos por mil trampas. ¡Para colmo todas eran de lo más extraño! Que si salían miles de serpentinas eléctricas, que si cientos de zorrillos intentaban matarnos con el olor, que si un payaso robot nos atacaba con agua y rayo... ¡El que controlara esto estaba loco! Y finalmente la gota que derramo el vaso...

Entramos a una sala medianamente grande, era de metal así que pensé que era mi sitio perfecto para pelear. Pero... Al parecer no había una sola sala "normal" en todo el lugar. No me pregunten de donde, pero salieron decenas de conejos gigantes, que al menos alcanzaban a la cintura de la enana. Eran blancos, de ojos rojos y rechonchos. Además tenían una cara de malos... Seguro que no les molestaba intentar comernos, empece a sospechar que era su idea.

_-Enana, quédate detrás de mi_ -le advertí a la chica a mi lado, que miraba algo temerosa a tantos conejos. Pensar que hay gente que dice que son adorables, que los vean ahora.

_-¡No me llamo "enana"!_ -va, que haga una escena ahora.

_-¿Prefieres que te llame "amorcito"?_ -pregunte algo molesto porque hiciera eso en ese momento.

_-¡Agh! Sería mejor_ -pataleo haciendo movimientos extraños y graciosos.

_-..._ -la mire un instante en silencio, hasta que otra voz llamo mi atención- _tu novia esta loca._

_-¿Ah? ¿Quién eres? ¡Además sólo yo le puedo decir loca!_ -creí que estaba claro que él único con permiso a molestarla era yo y nadie más.

_-¡Gajeel!_ -volvió a quejarse ella.

_-Tch... Que molestos. Les puedo proponer un trato... Los cazo si se quedan tranquilos, sino van a sufrir más_ -ahora que me fijaba el tipo tenia una apariencia graciosa. Parecía un pinguino, con traje y todo.

_-¿Casa a las personas?_ -creo que la enana entendió mal...

_-¿Huh? Esta niña esta algo... Loca_ -ambos quedamos con una gotita en la nuca mirando a la peliazul inflando las mejillas.

_-¡Agh!_ -Levy empezó a correr hacia el extraño con apariencia de pinguino. ¿Se había vuelto loca?- _¡Fire!_

_-¡Ahh! ¡Mocosa tonta!_ -esquivo el fuego con un extraño reloj que lo rechazo, nunca había visto esa magia pero el reloj se veía apetitoso... ¡Concéntrate!- _mis niños acaben con ellos._

Los "niños" eran esos enormes y extraños conejos, que empezaron a atacarnos. Me sorprendió como mi... Novia, podía defenderse tan bien. ¿Sería por que estaba enojada? Nota mental: No hacer enfadar a la enana. Bueno, no iba a quedarme sin golpear algo. Los conejos recibían bien los golpes del metal. La misión no fue tan difícil.

...

Veinte minutos más tarde. En serio, en serio no la haría enojar nunca. Si vieran como quedo el pobre tipo... Hasta yo sentí pena. No por nada había sido elegida como posible maga S. El pingui había quedado quemado, electrocutado, enterrado, ahogado, con dolor de trasero... Todo por decirle loca.

_-¿Estas bien?_ -le pregunte intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

_-Claro. ¿Por qué no estarlo?_ -me sonrió tranquilamente. Y yo que pensaba que era la única del Gremio que no tenia un lado aterrador...

_-Le diste su merecido eh_ -me reí, en realidad luego de pensarlo un poco hasta me gusto ese lado- _esa es mi enana._

_-Pensé que dejarías de decirme así_ -se giro hacia mi parándose en mitad del camino. Estábamos en un campo, apenas había una leve brisa de vez en cuando y claramente, eramos los únicos de punta a punta hasta donde llevaba mi vista.

_-Oh, cierto. Amorcito_ -me agache un poco para poder disfrutar mejor la expresión de molestia que tenia, creo que ya es mi hobby molestarla.

_-Hmph_ -no se quejo ni movió. De repente tuve una nueva tentación... Sin darme cuenta me fui acercando centímetro a centímetro a su rostro- _¿Q-que haces... Gajeel?_

_-¿Te molesta?_ -¿Cuando intente sonar seductor? No importa, se ve que no le molesta aunque se le nota nerviosa...

POV General

La distancia se acorto al punto en que los labios de ambos se chocaron. Por un momento fue quieto, lleno de sorpresa, pero tras unos instantes comenzó el movimiento. Levy rodeo el cuello de Gajeel con ambos brazos atrayendolo hacia ella, así como él le rodeo la cintura para pegarla más a él y levantarla un poco haciendo que quedara de puntitas de pie.

Tuvieron una mezcla de emociones, pero ninguna negativa. Al final tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, pero mantuvieron sus rostros pegados el uno al otro.

_-¿Sabes? No me molestaría hacer esto siempre_ -le dijo el Redfox a su novia.

_-Tenemos tiempo. ¿No?_ -le sonrió con la dulzura que poseía y volvieron a besarse.

...

POV Levy

¿Quién diría que años después estaríamos así? Ya tengo veinticinco años y no ha pasado un solo día desde que supe que te amaba, en el que dudara de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Sigues siendo tan desastroso y rebelde como siempre, te encanta pelear y golpear cosas, pero así es como me enamore de ti y nunca quise que cambiaras. Recuerdo que al volver de aquella misión, declaramos todo lo que sucedió, sin saltearnos nuestro nuevo estado. Todos se sorprendieron, excepto Mira, ella ya lo sabia. Y pese a la sorpresa todos nos felicitaron, Jet y Droy se desmayaron... Luego de eso más parejas se formaron, supongo que diste el ejemplo... Arriesgándote para ganar.

Descubrí como siempre me habías cuidado aunque yo no lo notara, me pareció algo tan tierno de tu parte... Eras, eres y sé que siempre seras celoso. No me importa, ambos sabemos que soy sólo tuya. Tampoco puedo olvidar el día que demostramos nuestro amor en la forma más intima. Y el hermoso fruto de nuestra relación.

_-¡Mami! Vamos al Gremio_ -una de mis voces favoritas en el mundo me llamo.

_-Ya voy cariño_ -cerré mi libro. Había contado el inicio de mi maravillosa historia, pero aún me quedaba un largo camino en mi cuento.

Te vi cargando sobre tus hombros a nuestra hija, Gavy. Nos pareció un hermoso nombre para ella, la combinación de los nuestros. Caminamos hasta el Gremio de la mano, como todos los días. Cuando ingresamos la mayoría ya estaba allí. Gray y Juvia jugaban con su hijo e hija, mellizos. Natsu le enseñaba a su pequeña magia de fuego, mientras Lu-chan sonreía al verlos. Erza no estaba, se había ido unos días para ver a Jellal, ella también estaba arriesgando por amor, creo que más que la mayoría.

Una pelea inicio luego de un rato, los protagonistas mi esposo, Gray y Natsu. Se puede decir que no ha cambiado nada y a la vez todo... Pero lo que nunca cambiara, es que Fairy Tail es el mejor Gremio de todos y cada uno de sus miembros, son especiales para mi. Me escape entre el bullicio fuera del Gremio, caminando hasta la plaza donde nos hicimos novios. Mire el poste aún pegado con dos clavos de metal, escrito por mi.

Gajeel Redfox y Levy McGarden: Casados

* * *

**Moraleja:** Arriesguen si les gusta alguien LOL

Aww Lo que más me gusto fue la última parte de Levy *O* Creo que es la primera vez que no me cuesta hacer un final para una historia.

Y díganme... ¿Qué les pareció? Del 1 al 10 cuanto me dan e.e

Ya haré más historias como estas, cortas pero que me agraden escribir. Ah y si alguien se pregunta porque los conejos asesinos y los postes con los nombres... Todo esto fue un sueño que tuve hace unos días, pero con otras personas (Que en realidad ni conozco ._.) y agregando algunos detalles :3

¡Mi primer Fic GaLe terminado! Espero les gustara y dejen su comentario~  
Nos vemos en otra historia Bye Bye ^^

PD: Mi FB (Pag)- Aankaa Fanfiction


End file.
